heroes_v_villainsfandomcom-20200216-history
Luke Skywalker
Young Skywalker Red 5 Rogue Leader Master Luke Kid |occupation = Padawan Jedi Knight Jedi Master Grand Master Jedi Commander Commander of the Rebel Alliance |home = Tatooine Jedi Order Acho-To |gender = Male |species = Human |hair_color = Blonde |eye_color = Blue |personality = Brave, heroic, determined, dreamy, hardworking, caring, fatherly, wise, serious, headstrong |affiliations = Rebel Alliance New Jedi Order (formerly) |family = |friends = Leia Organa, Han Solo, Chewbacca, C-3PO, R2-D2, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Yoda, Ewoks, Lando Calrissian, Wedge Antilles, Admiral Ackbar, Rebel Pilots, Anakin Skywalker, Aphra , Lor San Tekka, Rey Skywalker , Finn, Poe Dameron, BB-8, Ben Solo |enemies = Darth Vader / Anakin Skywalker (formerly), Palpatine, Snoke, Kyl9 Ren, Knights of Ren |weapons = Lightsaber Blaster |films = Star Wars: A New Hope Star WarsThe Empire Strikes Back Star Wars: Return of the Jedi Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith Star Wars: The Force Awakens Star Wars: The Last Jedi Star Wars: The Last Jedi |actress = Mark Hamill |shows = The Muppet Show Phineas and Ferb LEGO Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures LEGO Star Wars: Droid Tales Star Wars Rebels Star Wars: Forces of Destiny|games = Disney INFINITY: 3.0 Edition Star Wars Battlefront Star Wars Battlefront II Disney Tsum Tsum Lego Star Wars: The Force Awakens Star Wars: Force Arena Disney Emoji Blitz|books = Heir to the Jedi Legends: The Truce At Bakura The Courtship of Princess Leia The Thrawn Trilogy Jedi Academy trilogy Hand of Thrawn Duology New Jedi Order series Legacy of the Force series Fate of the Jedi novels Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor|voice = Mark Hamill}}Luke Skywalker is the main protagonist of the original Star Wars trilogy. History Luke Skywalker was born on the asteroid base of Polis Massa. His sister, Leia was born five minutes later. Just at that moment, Luke and Leia's father was reborn as Darth Vader. Shortly after his birth, Luke's mother, Padmé died in childbirth due to her heartbreak. The Skywalker twins were separated at birth and hidden from the Emperor and their father. While Leia was raised to be a princess of Alderaan, Luke was to live with his family on Tatooine, where he was adopted by his step-uncle, Owen, and his aunt, Beru. ''Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' Luke Skywalker was born on the asteroid Polis Massa two days after the Empire was founded and the Clone Wars had ended to Senator Padmé Amidala of Naboo and fallen Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, who was now Sith lord Darth Vader. His twin sister, Leia, was born five minutes after him. Shortly after the twins' births, Leia and Luke's mother died in childbirth from a broken heart. Yoda, Bail and Obi-Wan opted to hide the children from their father and the Empire in fear what would happen to Luke and Leia if they were ever discovered. While Bail decided to raise Leia, Obi-Wan decided to take Luke to be raised by his family on Tatooine. To protect the twins, Bail Organa had C-3PO's memory wiped and covered Obi-Wan's absence that the great Jedi leader died during Order 66. Obi-Wan returned to Tatooine and gave baby Luke to his step-aunt, Beru and step-uncle Owen. However, he told them that Anakin had fallen when Order 66 occurred, leaving the young Lars couple to raise Luke themselves. Overtime, Luke grew up highly strong with the Force and Obi-Wan watching him from afar. Episode IV: A New Hope Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back Episode VI: The Return of the Jedi Episode VII: The Force Awakens Episode VIII: The Last Jedi Episode IX: The Rise of Skywalker Relationships Luke Skywalker (canon)/Relationships Gallery Luke Skywalker (canon)/Gallery Trivia *In most languages, Luke is translated to "bringer of light" referring to his capability of turning his father to the light side of the Force. Category:Parents Category:Star Wars Characters Category:Star Wars Canon Characters Category:Star Wars Original Trilogy characters Category:Star Wars Prequel Trilogy Characters Category:Star Wars Sequel Trilogy characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Main Protagonists Category:Deuteragonists Category:Heroes Category:Siblings